1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a form system having a lath covering and a method of fabricating a form.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 is a view of a conventional form 50. As shown in FIG. 8, the conventional form 50 includes a first panel 10, a second panel 20, and a wire grid 30 between the first panel 10 and the second panel 20. In the conventional art, the wire grid 30 includes a plurality of cross rods 32 which are perpendicular to the first and second panels 10 and 20. The conventional form 50 also includes a plurality of outer rods 34 which extend substantially parallel to each other, are disposed against interior surfaces of the panels 10 and 20, and are welded to the plurality of cross rods 32. The form 50 also includes a plurality of inner rods 36 welded to the cross rods 32.
In the form 50, the cross rods 32 have ends that are bent to form retaining portions 32-1. Retaining rods 40 may be threaded into the retaining portions 32-1 to lock the cross rods 32 in place. The retaining rods 40 are configured to reside in longitudinally extending grooves 42 formed in the first and second panels 10 and 20. The retaining portions 32-1 reside in short grooves 44 that are also formed in the first and second panels 10 and 20.
A lath is a wire mesh that is applied to a framework, such as a wood or metal framework. In the conventional art laths serve as a matrix over which building materials, for example, plaster or stucco, is applied. One of the key elements of lath is the openings or gaps in the mesh. The openings allow the plaster or stucco to ooze behind the lath and form a strong bond thereto. Conventional methods of attaching a lath to a wall include using screws and/or anchors.